Background Music
by poshcinnamon
Summary: Arthur Kirkland had never heard the background music that seemed to be genetically sewed into everyone. He wasn't the only one like this, however it was disheartening. They say when you meet your soulmate, the two of you both hear the same romantic music. But that was just a silly folktale. ((UsUk))


Background music was something everyone was use to. Maybe not quite understood, but it was there and after many years of studying its origins and why we hear it, scientists gave up and classed it as a mystery. Background music determined what was going to happen, the future. If you waited for test results back from a hospital and the background music changed to a sad slow song be prepared for the worst. If you and your friends were to explore a creepy abandoned building and scary music began to play, you got your ass out of there. Background music was how you can say, printed into everyone's heads. Say you were in that hospital waiting room, and sad music began to play for you. That may be, however for the man on the other side of the room who just found out his daughter was no longer sick, a happy tune would begin to play in his own head. Not everyone hears the same background music, but they say when two soulmates first meet each other's eyes, the exact same peaceful romantic tune would play for them both. However, that's just a silly old folk's tale.

At least Arthur Kirkland thought it was.

You see, Arthur Kirkland was by far a pessimist. He questioned everything about the world around him and couldn't find much use in romance when in his eyes, time on earth would after all be short and meaningless.

He hadn't always been like this, surely you might ask. Who would be so unfortunate?

The truth is, Arthur didn't have background music.

Although most have background music changes constantly depending on the situation of the individual, it never stopped. Background music was always there. Always.

Arthur Kirkland, was a strange case.

Just like how many had never been able to figure out the origin of background music, when people like Arthur who had none came up, nobody had answers.

Throughout his life many people shunned Arthur for not hearing the melodious tune. As though he were an abomination, a freak.

This occurrence shaped Arthur into who he was. A questioner.

It was another day at work for Arthur. Although most by then would be in a relatively cheerful mood, humming or whistling to their own background music, Arthur kept his head low, eyes to the ground careful not to make contact with anyone else. He just wanted a peaceful day with no immature ass-

"Arthur!"

Arthur breathed in, turned around and faced his boss. "Yes sir?"

His boss smiled. "Don't look so glum. I'm not going to yell at you". He chuckled. "I just want you to take my advice. You've been working hard. Take the day off tomorrow. I know you're a good chap".

Arthur nodded. "Alright. Thank you sir". Before turning around and heading back to his office.

Arthur's boss, a man in his late 30's sighed. It was about time that boy made some friends instead of wallowing in pity.

Arthur's day went by as usual. He did his job, avoided his co-workers and had more tea than the average person.

As he headed out the door his boss called out to him.

"Don't forget!The day off tomorrow! Go have fun!"

Arthur nodded, turned back around and fast walked out the door in a rush to get home.

As Arthur got in his car, he leaned back in the driver's seat. He deserved a break. The pub would be nice.

Instead of going straight home as his usual routine, he took a turn to the left and drove to the pub. He deserved this break.

Arthur entered the room, lips pursed. He intended only to have a few drinks and then to leave. He could smell the alcohol in the air, despite it only being about 8 pm. A bell jingled while he entered before he sat down at the bar and waited for the bartender to show up.

Arthur stared down in the reflection of the marble bench, and saw a face appear. He could make out strawberry blonde hair, red glasses and a strange cowlick. Not much else though.

"What can I get ya?" He asked.

American. Great.

Without looking up, Arthur answered. "Just a Cider please".

"Coming right up". The guy answered before disappearing from the marbles reflection.

Arthur pondered. He suddenly remembered the folk tale of meeting your soulmate. What if that was true? No, it couldn't be. Arthur had never heard background music. He never would.

The boys reflection was displayed in the marble again, before being covered by a class of cider. "One cider". He smiled.

"Thanks". Arthur mumbled chugging it down.

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?" The bartender asked.

Arthur didn't look up from his empty glass when answering. "No, I just haven't really been to the pub in a long time".

"Right. Well, I'm Alfred. What's your name?"

Arthur looked up at Alfred. His heart skipped a beat.

As the two locked eyes, Arthur could hear romantic music play.

Both of their eyes widened. "Arthur.." Arthur barely mumbled.

"Arthur". Alfred said. Arthur could see his eyes properly now, a dazzling shade of blue. "It's nice to finally meet you".

And since that day, Arthur heard background music. With the addition of Alfred's hand in his.


End file.
